The Heater
by Dubarry
Summary: Rin hat es satt, wie ein Spielzeug behandelt zu werden und dauernd nur unten zu sein. Der Dämonenjunge hat seine eigenen Wünsche, nur er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen konnte, dass Amaimon unten ist. Wird Rin für immer Jungfrau bleiben oder wird er es schaffen, dass Amaimon ihm gehorcht? Yaoi, AmaimonxRin, Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa,  
das hier ist die siebte Story von 99rain99 auf

s/7823318/1/The-Heater

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sonders 99rain99  
Info: Wenn ihr auf mein Profil geht, stehen dort ein paar Infos zu den Übersetzungen und meinen geplanten Projekten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn es Interesse für die geplanten Projekte geben würe:)  
Lasst doch bitte ein review da:)  
Sayonara und liebe Grüße,

_**Die Worte brannten tief in meiner Kehle, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn sehen zu lassen, wie frustriert ich war …. Es war zu peinlich …"**_

**Prolog**

_Zwei aneinanderklebende Körper bewegten sich in der Dunkelheit. _

„ … Magst du es hier?"

_Sie teilten viele süße, nasse Küsse miteinander, aber der andere jammerte ungehalten. _

„Ah … N-nein! Auf der linken Seite!"

"A-aahhh! Ja!"

_Verrücktes kichern. _

"Dann …. Ich werde es dir so gut geben, dass du Sterne siehst."

„J-ja. Tu es."

_Verzweifelte aber leckere Liebe ist wirklich die süßeste…._

„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich ehrlich mit dir bist."

Der rabenschwarzehaarige Junge schloss seine Augen, als etwas wieder in ihn eindrang.

Der dunkle Raum war chaotisch und auch wenn die Fenster geöffnet waren, war es noch zu heiß. Schweiß bedeckte ihre Nacktheit, während der grünhaarige Dämon weiter in ihn stieß.

„Hnhh … Fühlt es sich gut an? Otouto? Magst du es hart?" Amaimon grinste, stieß immer noch in die heiße Hölle, die ihm das Gefühl gab, als ob er gleich schmelzen würde. Als Rin nicht antwortete, sondern hartnäckig seinen Mund hielt, schlug ihm der ältere Mann auf den Arsch, der jüngere quietschte überrascht auf.

„W-was machst du-AH!" schrie der schwarzhaarige Junge, sein Geliebter leckte über seine verschwitzten Brustwarzen. Amaimon kicherte wieder. Er war gekommen, weil er es liebte, Rin zu ärgern, während sie fickten.

Rin war so süß, wenn er verlegen war, doch seine Lust brannte wie ein Feuer in ihm.

Rin keuchte, fühlte wie Amaimon einen bestimmten Punkt in seinem Inneren traf. Sein Körper wölbte sich und er erstickte seinen Schrei mit seinen Händen. Schnell wie eine Schlange, schlug Amaimon die Hände Rin's von dessen Mund, verdiente sich ein niedliches Stöhnen von dem jungen Dämon.

„Tsc Tsc. Du sollst doch nicht stumm stöhnen, kleiner Bruder … Oder ich werde dich _bestrafen_, weißt du …." Sagte Amaimon atemlos, pumpte weiter in das nasse Loch. Rin's Körper brannte … bald würde er nicht mehr in der Lage sein, es mehr zu nehmen.

Ja, er liebte es! Er hatte sich mittlerweile so daran gewöhnt, gefüllt zu sein … sein älterer Bruder schaffte es immer, dass er noch mehr wollte. Rin wusste, dass er nicht so unverschämt (da er ein Dämon ist) sein sollte, aber es schien seinen Geliebten noch mehr zu erregen, wenn er Widerstand leistete.

Er hielt das chaotische, verschwitzte Bettlacken in seinen Händen und zitterte. Amaimon beschleunigte und Rin keuchte. Plötzlich nahm der grünhaarige Mann seinen rechten Oberschenkel in die Hand und fing an den Jungen umzudrehen.

„W-was denkst du, was du da tust? AH!" schrie der Junge freudig, als Amaimon seinen Schwanz tiefer in ihn versenken konnte.

Amaimon leckte sich die Lippen vor Lust und stieß tiefer in Rin. Eins von Rin's Beinen haltend hatte er mehr Raum sich zu bewegen und bald fing er an schneller zu stoßen, sein Atem kam stoßweiße.

„Rin … Rin …" murmelte Amaimon in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ah, N-nein! Du tust … tust es …. Mggnmm … zuu …. viel …. AAH!" Rin schrie wieder auf, als Amaimon begann seine schmerzlich pochende Männlichkeit zu streicheln.

Amaimon hatte sich selbst schon verloren und Rin's Schreie verwandelten ihn in ein hungriges Tier. Er konnte nicht genug von der süßen Hitze seines Bruders bekommen.

„Hnnnh … Ich fühle, wie du um mich herum enger wirst, Rin …" der Dämonenköig murmele und fing an den Jungen mit all seinem Verstand zu ficken.

„Oh mein … AH! Ich komme, AMAIMON!" Der Junge brüllte plötzlich seinen Namen, weswegen der Erdkönig mit noch mehr Lust gefüllt wurde.

Nach ein paar Stößen und Strichen später, kamen beide schreiend; Amaimon im Inneren Rins und Rin über seinen und Amaimon's Bauch.

Rin zitterte vor Befriedigung. Manchmal hasste er es wirklich, wenn es sich zu gut anfühlte, seit er wusste, dass er bisschen masochistisch wurde …. Plötzlich wurde sein Mund mit einer dicken, nassen Zunge gefüllt, die den letzten Atem aus ihm küsste.

Als Amaimon sich zurückzog, lag der Junge ganz verschwitzt und atemlos unter ihm. Rin biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte abzuhauen, aber er konnte nicht: Er war bereits wieder voller Lust, die ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde, bevor nicht auf sie geachtet werden würde.

„_S-scheiße …." _dachte er verzweifelt und hob seinen Blick auf seinen Geliebten.

Der grünhaarige Dämon grinste ihn an und beugte sich herunter:

„**Möchtest du noch eine Runde haben?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag fluchte Rin Okumura, während er durch die belebten Gang humpelte.

„Was zur Hölle ist mit diesem Brokkoli-Arschloch los? Bedrängt mich so oft, weshalb ich nicht mehr normal laufen kann …." Jammerte der Junge während er lief. Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, weswegen er nicht mehr bemerkte, dass etwas von hinten auf ihn zukam.

Plötzlich fühlte er einen Schlag auf seinem Kopf, bevor er ausweichen konnte.

„AUTSCH! BRILLENSCHLANGE, DAS TAT WEH!" Irgendwie ist Rin's Dämon mehr erwacht, weshalb seine Sinne besser geworden sind. Jetzt konnte er Dinge leichter hören, besser sehen und Gerüche von bestimmten Personen riechen. Yukio grinste seinen Bruder an und winkte mit seinen Papieren, die er in der Hand hatte.

„Nii-san …. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du in deinen Studien nicht fortgeschritten bist und ich frage mich, was der Grund dafür ist …." Sagte der bebrillte Junge mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Rin schluckte und versuchte zurückzuweichen. Er wusste, dass Yukio seinem Vater in nichts nachstand, wenn er wütend wurde.

Ich … Ich …" versuchte der Junge, aber er schaffte es nicht, eine Lüge zu erfinden, die gut genug war. Yukio's Grinsen wurde größer, während er auf den Jungen zu lief.

Die anderen Schüler spürten, dass die Atmosphäre gefährlich geworden war, weshalb sie aus dem Gang verschwanden und die zwei Brüder alleine ließen. Nachdem er sicher gestellt hatte, dass keiner zu sehen war, drückte der jüngere Okumura den älteren an die Wand, heftete seine Hände über seinen Kopf. Rin errötete wegen dieser erotischen Entwicklung und fing an um sich zu treten.

„Yuki-Ngh!" quietschte Rin, als der andere seine wachsende Beule streichelte. Yukio grinste wieder und rieb seinen eigenen Schritt gegen den seines Bruders.

„Hat dieser grüne Alien dich schon wieder besinnungslos gefickt, Nii-san? Weil ich nämlich keine Scherze mache, wenn es dich beim Lernen stört …." sagte er und leckte eine nasse Linie auf Rin's Wange, welcher erschrak und die Augen schloss. Auch wenn der Junge ihn verspottete, merkte Rin dass Yukio zitterte und fluchte zur selben Zeit. Sein Bruder ist _sehr_ dominant geworden, seit sie den vierer mit Mephisto und Amaimon hatten.

Rin zitterte alleine von dem Gedanken daran, aber er sammelte seine Kräfte und öffnete die Augen.

„Du machst das gleiche jetzt …" Sein Bruder hörte auf, seinen Körper zu berühren. Yukio schaute wegen den Worten Rin's ein bisschen geschockt aus, weswegen Rin seine Hände freikämpfte. „Nii-san? …."

„Lass mich gehen …." sagte er ziemlich ruhig und Yukio verstand, dass sein Bruder nicht in der Stimmung war, so dass er einen Schritt zurück trat, aber seinen Bruder nicht wegrennen ließ. Der junge Exorzist blockierte seinen Weg und stoppte seinen Bruder, in dem er sich an die Wand lehnte. „Und wo denkst du, gehst du hin?" flüsterte Yukio und grinste seinen Bruder verrückt an.

Rin wurde langsam richtig sauer. Warum behandelten ihn alle so? Er genoss den Sex, aber er hasste es wenn _jeder_ in _ihm_ kam! Rin war ein Mann, egal wie sie es ansahen und er hatte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse.

Rin erinnerte sich noch daran, als er halb scherzhaft, halb ernst gesagt hatte, dass er oben sein wollte, aber zu der Zeit hatten Mephisto und Amaimon nur gelacht. Jeder behandelte ihn, als wäre er ein Objekt, ein Spielzeug, welches mehr und mehr Sex wünschte, aber Rin wurde langsam krank davon!

„Hey, nimm es nicht zu ernst …" sagte Yukio und streichelte über Rin's Wange, versuchte den Jungen zu trösten, aber Rin schlug plötzlich seine Hand weg.

„LASS MICH ALLEIN!" brüllte der schwarzhaarige Junge, stieß seinen Bruder von sich und rannte aus dem leeren Gang.

Yukio starrte seinem Bruder nach, verstand nicht wirklich was passiert war und bald spähten die Studenten in den Gang, um zu sehen, ob man wieder durchlaufen konnte. Der Exorzist runzelte die Stirn und begann als nächstes in das Lehrerzimmer zu laufen.

Inzwischen war Rin wieder in ihr Wohnheim gelaufen und war völlig nass, weil es regnete. Er saß vor der Haustür und umarmte seine Beine.

„_Alle sind so gemein zu mir! Ich bin immer noch eine verdammte Person, kein Sexspielzeug!" _weinte Rin und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er nicht alleine in dem verlassen aussehenden Wohnheim war, aber jemand starrte ihn aus den Schatten heraus an.

„_Wuhuh!"_

Auf einmal ruckte Rin's Kopf hoch und er starrte auf einen weißen, großäugigen Hund sah, welcher vor ihm saß.

„ARGH!" schrie der Junge laut, als der Hund plötzlich auf seinen Schoss sprang, weshalb der Dämonenjunge auf den Boden fiel.

„M-mephisto! Was zur Hölle machst du-AH!" brüllte der Junge als das Gewicht des kleinen Hundes seinen Schritt berührte. Der Hund grinste ihn an und leckte über Rin's Wange. Rin quietschte auf, wurde langsam hart, aber er fühlte, wie er allmählich sauer wurde. _Das war zuviel … das kann nicht richtig sein!_

„KANNST DU JETZT MAL DAMIT AUFHÖREN!" brauste der Junge auf, schrie den Hund an und setzte sich auf. Der Hund erstarrte und schaute zu dem errötenden Jungen auf. Rin weinte und seine Wangen waren rot.

Mephisto konnte nicht anders, als jetzt an perverse Dinge in seinem Hundekopf zu denken, während er den Jungen ansah. So etwas wie Katzenohren würde ihm bestimmt stehen … aber als er den weinenden Jungen anschaute, fühlte sich der Hund immer schlechter und kuschelte seine Nase an Rin's Brust.

„Warum … werde ich immer so behandelt?" schluchzte Rin und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.

Mephisto neigte seinen Kopf, als würde er etwas sagen, was er nicht verstand. Rin versuchte seine Tränen zu trocknen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er schaute zu dem Hund, welcher darauf wartete, dass er es erklärte. Rin dachte, es wäre blöd zu einem Hund zu sprechen, aber dann wusste er, dass er mit Mephisto nicht von Gesicht zu Gesicht reden könne, wenn er seine wahre Gestalt annahm.

„Okay …. es ist so, weil mich jeder benutzt, als wäre ich ein Sexspielzeug …" Nachdem wurde es leise, bis der Hund anfing laut zu bellen. Nun, es war mehr wie ein Hustenanfall, aber Rin wusste, dass es lachen war und es machte ihn wieder wütend.

„DAS IST KEIN SCHERZ! HÖR AUF ZU LACHEN!" schrie der Junge und wedelte mit seinen Händen über seinen Kopf, was total blöd und gleichzeitig aber süß aussah.

Mephisto dachte, dass er vor Lachen sterben müsste.

Der Junge war so süß, er wusste, dass er nicht lachen sollte, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Während er den älteren Okumura und dessen entzückendes Gesicht ansah, wurde er langsam immer erregter, aber er wusste, dass er ernster in dieser Situation sein sollte. Er hustete ein bisschen und lächelte, was aus menschlicher Sicht ziemlich blöd aussah, aber Rin bemerkte, dass er ihn nicht ärgern wollte.

Mephisto öffnete seinen Mund, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Hunde nicht sprechen können.

Er lachte über sich selbst und sah den Jungen immer noch grinsend an. Rin sah das Grinsen und bevor er irgendwas tun konnte, verwandelte sich der Hund mit einem lauten Knall wieder in den großen Mann zurück und für einen Moment waren beide mit rosa Rauch umhüllt. Rin hustete und versuchte den Rauch von seinem Gesicht wegzubekommen, als plötzlich seine Hände gepackt und sein Rücken an die Tür hinter ihm gepinnt wurde. Mephisto lächelte den Jungen an, während er in dessen Schoss saß.

„Und das ist der Grund, warum du den ganzen Tag so sauer warst?" fragte der Mann und kicherte wieder. Rin konnte sich nicht beschweren, weil sein Mund auf einmal von den nassen Lippen des Mannes bedeckt wurde.

Rin kämpfte eine Weile, aber dann ertrank er in dem lieblichen Kuss, weshalb sein Herz schneller schlug. Mephisto genoss es, Rin zu küssen und bald waren ihre Zungen ineinander verwickelt. Seine Hand schlüpfte unter das grüne T-Shirt, was der Junge trug, und fing an die bereits erregten Nippel zu streicheln.

„AH!" schrie Rin und sein Kopf fiel zurück, als sein Rücken sich durchbog. Lächelnd sah Mephisto den Jungen an, hörte plötzlich auf.

„Haha, du bist so hoffnungslos …." Rin's Körper erstarrte und er sah zu dem Mann, bereit zu schreien, aber er wurde von dem Mann zum Schweigen gebracht. Mephisto benötigte dies, um den Jungen dazu zu bekommen, ihm zuzuhören

„Rin, wenn du die Antworten für deine Fragen willst, musst du mir zuhören." Sagte der Mann und lächelte. Rin starrte ihn nur an und nickte. Der Mann schmunzelte und stand plötzlich auf, zog den geschockten Jungen mit sich.

„Was machst du?" rief der Junge wütend, als sein Direktor anfing, ihn zum Badezimmer zu führen. „Sei einfach leise und folge mir …." Sagte der Mann und drückte den Jungen in das Badezimmer.

„Was machst…?" fing Rin an, aber er wurde schon wieder durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht. Mephisto presste Rin gegen das Waschbecken und küsste ihn mit all seinem Können. Rin sah Sterne. In Rin's Kopf schrie er, dass er wollte, dass er aufhörte, aber er konnte der Lust nicht widerstehen und bald fühlte, dass er hart wurde. Auf einmal hörte der Mann auf und drehte den Jungen so, dass er in den Spiegel schauen konnte.

„Sieh dich an." Flüsterte der Mann hinter ihm und drückte Rin's Gesicht noch näher zu dem Spiegel. Rin sah sich an und sein Kinnladen klappte runter.

Sein Gesicht war überall gerötet und seine Augen waren verwirrt. Seine Haare waren durcheinander und er konnte seine harten Nippel durch das Hemd sehen, nicht um die wachsende Beule in seiner Hose zu vergessen. Er errötete immer mehr, als er realisierte, was der Mann denken musste.

„Nun, siehst du jetzt, warum wir dich wie ein Spielzeug behandeln? Siehst du, wie du uns mit deinem Körper verführst?" Der Mann fragte und leckte das Ohr des Jungen ab, weswegen Rin keuchte. Rin verstand.

Die Art und Weise wie er handelte und aussah machte, dass sie ihn haben wollten. Egal wie er versuchte auszusehen, er sah immer unanständig aus.

Sie waren alle Männer so wie er und wenn sie so etwas verführerisches sahen, lies sie so handeln. Rin errötete und nickte, schaute zu dem Mann herunter.

„Ich denke, ich habe es verstanden … aber wie kann ich es Amaimon erklären, dass ich es wirklich versuchen will, oben zu sein?" Mephisto versteckte sein Grinsen und versuchte ernst zu sein, als er den Jungen los ließ. Das war nicht einfach für den Mann. Zu dem hilflosen und erregten Rin schauend, machte, dass er den Jungen gegen das Waschbecken drückend nehmen wollte, aber er wusste, dass er sich jetzt zurück halten sollte.

„So … deine einzige Chance ist, dass du ihn mit Gewalt nehmen musst, was nicht leicht ist." sagte der Mann seufzend, auch wenn der Gedanke daran, dass Rin versuchte Amaimon zu unterdrücken lustig war.

Er selbst war Amaimon's Gefährte schon seit vielen Hundert Jahren und er wusste genau, was der grünhaarige Dämon wollte. Er wusste aber auch, dass Amaimon keine sanfte oder auf Befehle hörende Person war. Der Erdkönig würde sicher Sauer werden oder versuchen, seine Kräfte bei Rin einzusetzen, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte. Mephisto erinnerte sich an die ersten Male mit dem Dämon und er konnte nicht anders als lachen bei der Erinnerung.

Er schaute zu dem rabenschwarzen Jungen vor ihm, welcher leicht den Kopf neigte und niedlich blöd aussah. Mephisto war sich nicht sicher, ob Rin Amaimon nehmen würde, aber er sollte es auf jeden Fall versuchen ….

„_Ich will es sehen … und es wäre schön, Amaimon danach zu ärgern … aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob Rin es wirklich tun kann. So, So … das wird interessant sein."_ Dachte er, während er den Jungen ansah, versuchte etwas männliches an ihm zu finden.

Der Junge hatte einen schönen Körper, aber sein Gesicht war viel zu liebenswert, als Top angesehen zu werden. Rin musste auf jeden Fall lernen, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten, jetzt sah der Junge hoffnungslos aus.

„Schau Rin … Amaimon und ich sind Partner, wie du dich erinnerst. Und ihn zu toppen war nicht leicht. Er kämpfte und widerstand viele _Jahre_, bevor er verstand dass ich nicht zulassen würde, dass ich mich von ihm toppen lasse. Es war süß und lustig, aber ich weiß, was er wirklich will und zuletzt gab er auf. Rin, du musst verstehen, dass Amaimon ein Dämon ist und er seine dämonischen Verlangen hat so wie du und ich es haben. Amaimon lässt dich nicht lassen was du willst und der einzige Weg, dass er dir gehorcht ist wie ein Top zu handeln. Reden wird nichts nützen … er wird dich nur unter ihn zwingen und dich nehmen." Erklärte Mephisto und Rin schaute geschockt. Mephisto erriet richtig, dass der Junge sehr unsicher war, er seufzte und tätschelte Rin's Haar.

„Rin … du musst nur versuchen, etwas aggressiver zu handeln. Wenn du ihn willst, dann musst du ihn dir nehmen. Ich kann dir nicht anders helfen …" sprach der Mann und dieses Mal lächelte er. Der Mann blieb nicht länger, weil er auch noch Arbeit hatte, die er machen musste, weswegen er Tschüss sagte, Rin einen leichten Kuss auf seine Stirn gab und verschwand, ließ den zitternden Junge alleine in dem verlassen Wohnheim zurück.

Rin wusste nicht wirklich, ob er das `Topsein´ spielen könnte, aber er vermutete mal, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Der Junge schaute auf den Boden und biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie bluteten. Rin wusste, dass er es ehrlich versuchen wollte, aber er wusste auch, dass es dumm war es zu versuchen ohne wirklich bereit zu sein. Amaimon war in der Tat ein Dämon und ein Dämon würde nicht zulassen, dass Dinge so gingen, wie es ein Halbdämon wollte, egal wie sehr der grünhaarige Mann ihn `liebte´.

„_Scheiße ich … Ich muss wirklich aufhören, so zu sein, wenn ich ihn wirklich nehmen will …."_

Und so endete Rin, indem er die ganze Zeit übte, ein Top zu sein, und erschrak zu Tode als Yukio aus der Schule wieder kam.

**-To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und alle gingen ihre Eltern besuchen, weswegen die ganze Akademie bis auf die Kollegschüler leer war. Amaimon war gestern ruhig gewesen, aber heute entschied er sich, zur Akademie zurück zukommen.

Der grünhaarige Mann saß auf dem Dach und sah auf den Schulhof herunter, in dem ein paar Schüler miteinander redeten. Er war ein Dämon, weshalb seine Sehkraft viel besser war, als die eines Menschen, aber er konnte das was er suchte trotzdem nicht finden.

„…_.. Wo ist er? Er ist nicht zu mir gekommen, deswegen muss ich ihn suchen … aber ich kann ihn nicht sehen oder spüren ..." _dachte der Erdkönig, während er immer noch die Schule beäugte.

Er hatte Recht. Das war das erste Mal dass sich Amaimon um seinen Geliebten sorgte. Normalerweise würde er nur durchs Hören wissen, wo der laute Junge war, aber jetzt ist er verschwunden.

„_Ist etwas passiert? Nee, Mephisto hätte es mir bestimmt gesagt … Aber trotzdem … Oh, ist das das Gefühl namens Sorge?"_ der grünhaarige Man neigte seinen Kopf, fühlte plötzlich einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. Der Junge fühlte sich schlecht, als müsste er kotzen und er schwitzte, seine Hände zitterten.

„…_Bin ich krank? Nein …. nur … besorgt. Was ist wenn ihn ein paar meiner Kobolde aufgefressen haben? … ich könnte nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen … was soll ich tun?"_ Amaimon wollte Rins Namen schreien, aber er wusste, dass die anderen Kolleg-Schüler gegen ihn kämpfen würden, so dass Rin sehr verärgert darüber wäre und sie beide gegeneinander kämpfen müssen und er wollte nicht mehr gegen den Jungen kämpfen … Er war nach allem sein Gefährte.

„Amaimon."

Der grünhaarige Mann verlor sein Gleichgewicht, als jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen rief. Der Dämon spürte etwas bedrohliches in der Atmosphäre und fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzte. Amaimon stolperte und fiel fast vom Dach, schaffte es aber noch rechtzeitig auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er drehte sich alarmiert um, bereit, um sein Leben zu kämpfen, aber als nächstes erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung. Sein Mund klappte auf, als er einen bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Jungen sah.

Rin stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen da und er sah wirklich anders aus. Der Junge hatte nicht an seinem Aussehen oder seiner Kleidung gemacht, aber irgendwie sah er so aus, als wäre er Jahre gealtert. Seine blauen Augen waren scharf und klein. (dachte Amaimon so) Rins Haare sahen noch chaotischer und länger aus und seine Stirnfransen fielen perfekt über seine Augen, ohne diese zu überdecken. Sein Gesicht sah wie immer aus, aber die Pose, die er zeigte, entschied sich von seiner normalen.

Rin schaute sonst immer bezaubernd und süß aus … aber jetzt sah er … irgendwie cool und schön aus.

Amaimon schluckte, während er seinen Geliebten beäugte. Rins ganzes Wesen sah viel reifer aus und der Junge selbst als wäre er ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und die Muskeln größer geworden. Der Junge trug eine schwarze Jeans, kurzärmelige Bluse und er zeigte seinen Schwanz, hatte einen genervten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wieso starrst du mich so an? Es macht mich verrückt, weißt du …" seufzte Rin, drehte seinen Rücken dem Dämon zu. Amaimon war total geschockt, was sehr selten bei Dämonen ist.

Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die Amaimon interessierten oder begeisterten. Der Mann hat seine eigenen Interessen, die manchmal sehr komisch und unheimlich waren, aber dieses Mal nur zu sehen, wie Rin sich benahm, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.

„ … _Etwas … ist nicht richtig … richtig?"_ dachte der ältere Mann nach und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Das war das erste Mal, dass der Erdkönig das seit vielen Jahren wieder gefühlt hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich so gefühlt, als er und Mephisto sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Diese Erinnerung ließ Amaimon kalte Schauder über den Rücken jagen und er umarmte sich mit seinen Händen selbst.

„_Diese Erinnerung … soll nur … verschwinden. Sie reizt mich nur." _Auch Rin hatte die Veränderung bei seinem Geliebten bemerkt. Irgendwie schaute der Dämon fragiler, kleiner und sehr attraktiv aus.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge kicherte leise und näherte sich dem anderem.

„Jedenfalls, _Amai_, wie wäre es, wenn wir ein bisschen _spielen_?" sagte der Junge mit einem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

Der Ältere erstarrte auf seinem Platz. Der Erdkönig hatte es gewusst! Rin versuchte _es_ jetzt. Deshalb hatte Amaimon dieses Gefühl und es war Rins Schuld. Es gab keinen anderen Grund für sein Verhalten, aber …  
_'' Heh ...''_

Rin erschrak, als plötzlich etwas an ihm mit hoher Geschwindigkeit vorbeiraste und ihn an der Hand nahm.

„_Fang mich wenn du kannst … Rin …"_

„HEY!" schrie der Halbdämon, lief dem laufenden grünen Kopf nach, aber der andere stoppte die Flucht vor ihm nicht. Er war schon vom Dach gesprungen und ließ Rin hinter sich.

Der Junge fluchte.

„_Scheiße! Ich wusste es, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich muss das tun oder sie werden mich immer wie ein Spielzeug benutzen! Ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich es auch tun kann …"_ Der Junge sprang vom Dach und ging durch ein Fenster in das Gebäude rein.

Er wusste, dass Amaimon versuchen würde, sich irgendwo zu verstecken, aber Rin war sich sicher, dass er nicht so weit kommen würde.

„_Wenn ich ihn in einem leeren Klassenzimmer überwältigen könnte …. oder versuchen würde, ihn auszuknocken und ihn irgendwo hin bringen könnte …"_ Rin schlug mit seinem Kopf fast gegen die Wand, während er seinen nächsten Schritt plante. Amaimon würde niemals einverstanden sein, wenn er nicht zeigen würde, dass er ihn auch nehmen könnte.

Plötzlich stoppte Rin. Er bemerkte, dass er einfach irgendwo hin gerannt war, ohne zu wissen, wo sein Geliebter steckte. Rin schaute in den leeren Gang und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wo der grünhaarige Dämon sich versteckt haben könnte.

„_Wo würde er sich verstecken? Wie kann ich ihn aus seinem Versteck locken? Hmmm…"_ Rin kicherte, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Der Junge war für den Tag vorbereitet und er würde seinen Geliebten definitiv nicht so leicht entkommen lassen.

Derweil hatte Amaimon aufgehört zu rennen. Er hatte in einem leeren Gang gestoppt und während er den Gang betrachtete, sah er viele leere Klassenzimmer. Zögernd öffnete er eine der Türen, stoppte aber an der Schwelle, um ein paar Atemzüge zu nehmen. Er musste es tun, weil er immer schwerer Luft bekam und seine Sich langsam verschwamm.

„_..Scheiße! Ich wäre beim Laufen fast in Ohnmacht gefallen! Es ist mein Glück, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, mich so schnell zu finden …"_ Amaimon drückte seine Hände auf seine schmerzende Brust und zitterte. Er hatte seinen Sinn verloren, wo er war und was er tun sollte. Er musste sich beruhigen und einen Plan machen oder etwas schlechtes würde sicher passieren!

„…Was machst du?"

Amaimon wusste, dass er noch nie einen Herzinfarkt hatte, aber dieses Mal war es nah dran.

Der Dämonenkönig wirbelte herum, bereit loszurennen, als er auf einmal stoppte. Sein Geliebter stand vor ihm, seinen _normalen_ Ausdruck auf seinem _niedlichen_ Gesicht. Amaimons Kinnlade fiel runter, als seine Augen sich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen näherten. Rin trug _nur_ seine weiße Bluse und seine Wangen waren rot, als würde er vor Verlegenheit rot werden. Rin sah direkt mit seinen blauen Augen in Amaimons und kam ein bisschen näher.

„T-tatsache ist … dass ich es wirklich tun will … soo arg, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann!"

Rin war jetzt so nah, so dass Amaimon dasselbe Verlangen in den Augen seines Geliebten brennen sehen konnte.

Rin leckte sich über seine rosigen Lippen und lächelte schüchtern. Er lehnte sich vor, knabberte ein bisschen an Amaimons Unterlippe, bevor er den erstarrten Erdkönig küsste. In diesem Moment vergaß Amaimon alles. Als der Jüngere sich zurückzog, stöhnte er schon und sein Atem ging schneller.

„Ich will dich … Amaimon."

Der Junge benahm sich so bezaubernd und lustvoll, dass Amaimon nicht mehr denken konnte. Das einzigste was in seinem Kopf war, war Rin und er füllte seinen Geist komplett aus. Der Dämon wollte seinen Geliebten jetzt! Er musste die Hitze wieder fühlen, die ihn vor Lust schmelzen ließ!

Er stürzte nach vorn, packte den erröteten Jungen, zog ihn mit in ein Klassenzimmer, schloss die Tür und pinnte den Jungen schnell daran fest.

„Mnnhh … Amaimon .." Rin stöhnte und verflocht seine Hände hinter Amaimons Nacken zusammen, zog ihn näher zu sich.

„_Gut … er reagiert normal. Vielleicht hat er die Idee aufgegeben, mich nehmen zu-"_

Plötzlich stoppte Amaimons Nachdenkerei, als er von einer überraschend starken Hand gegen die Tür geknallt wurde. Amaimon blinzelte vor Schock, während er seinen grinsenden Geliebten ansah. Die ganze Niedlichkeit, Verlegenheit war verschwunden und zurück blieb ein grinsender Rin, dessen Gesicht ihm alles erzählte, was er wissen musste:

Er wurde ausgetrickst. Schlecht.

"Nein .. Scheiße …" fluchte Amaimon und fing an, zu kämpfen. Sein Pech war, dass Rin sich auf Widerstand eingestellt hatte. Die Stärke des anderen Dämons nutzend, packte er Amaimon und beide fielen auf den harten Boden. Rin biss sich wegen dem plötzlichen Schmerz die Zähne zusammen, aber er zwang die Hände seines Geliebten hoch und fesselte sie schnell.

Amaimon starrte Rin ungläubig an. Hatte sein kleiner, süßer Gefährte wirklich grade gefesselt? Nein. Das würde ihm jetzt nicht passieren. Der Dämonenkönig holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um seine Herz zu beruhigen und sich darauf vorzubereiten um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Rin grinste seinen Geliebten an und setzte sich auf Amaimons Beine, um ihn davon zurückzuhalten.

„Du kommst hier nicht weg …"

Flüsterte Rin verführerisch in Amaimons Ohr, weswegen der grünhaarige zitterte. Plötzlich schob Amaimon sein Gesicht so nah an Rins, so dass sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Rin erschrak wegen dem kalten Blick seines Geliebten ein bisschen.

„…. Wenn du das machst … verspreche ich dir, dass ich dich so hart ficke, dass du nie wieder laufen kannst, _Rin_."

Amaimons Worte waren kalt und bedrohlich, weswegen Rin laut schluckte. War das wirklich eine gute Idee? Was wäre, wenn Amaimon ihn wirklich vergewaltigen und verlassen würde? Würde er ihn danach immer noch lieben?

Aber _nein_.

Rin schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er erinnerte an den Grund, warum er das hier tat. Er musste ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht nur ein Spielzeug war.

Der rabenschwarze Junge lehnte sich näher und grinste so böse, so dass Amaimons Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.

„Yeah. Ich sehe dich dann, wenn du es versuchst …. wenn _du_ danach noch _laufen_ kannst, nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin."

Und mit diesen Worten begann er seine köstliche Speise zu verzehren.

Der junge Mann pinnte seinen Geliebten mit seinem Körper fest und fing an, Amaimon verschwitzten Hals abzulecken. Amaimon drückte seine Lippen fest zusammen und schloss seine Augen, versuchte der unangenehmen Berührung zu entgehen.

Rin lachte, während er den Erdkönig ansah. Seine Wangen waren rot und seine grünen Haare ragten wild verstrubbelt von seinem Kopf. Das war das erste Mal, dass Rin bemerkte, wie niedliche sein Bruder war. Er starrte ihn noch eine Weile lang an, bis er weiterleckte. Er malte eine nasse Linie auf die süße Haut und als er keine Antwort erhielt, biss er barsch in Amaimons Schlüsselbein.

„AHHH!"

Rin erstarrte. Er hob seinen Blick, um zu seinem Geliebten zu schauen und schnappte nach Luft. Amaimon war atemlos, stöhnte unter ihm, seine Augen zeigten die Lust hinter seiner Maske und Rin wurde langsam erregt. Er verstand endlich, was sie für ihn fühlten.

Rin kicherte und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Endlich hab ich dich mal zum Stöhnen gebracht, Amai.." wisperte Er neckend und küsste seinen Lover.

Rin bemerkte, dass Amaimon immer noch versuchte ihm zu widerstehen und er musste kurz kämpfen, um seine Zunge in Amaimons Mund zu bekommen. Sie lösten sich aber schnell wieder, weil Amaimon versucht hatte, Rin zu beißen und wegzustoßen. Ein dünner Fluss Blut floss über seine Lippen, was den Okumura amüsierte.

„Versuchst du immer noch zu kämpfen? Schau her …" flüsterte er und öffnete Amaimons schwarzes Hemd. Rin beäugte den süßen Körper seines Geliebten und wurde immer erregter. Er lehnte sich über seinen Lover, um die bereits errichteten Nippel zu berühren. Er neckte sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen und wurde mit dem Stöhnen Amaimons dafür belohnt.

Amaimon brannte. Er konnte seine Stimme nicht rauslassen! Er musste so leise sein wie er konnte, nicht zeigen, wie erregt er war. Er würde Rin nicht tun lassen, was er wollte … Aber es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Auch wenn der grünhaarige es nicht wahrhaben wollte … Rin war gut.

Plötzlich stoppte der Junge seine Bewegungen und grinste. Amaimon schluckte. Rin steckte seine Zunge raus und berührte die erhitzte Haut. Er bewegte sich langsam, neckend, machte den Erdkönig verrückt. Rin fühlte, wie die Nippel unter seiner Zunge noch härter wurden, weshalb er anfing, an ihnen zu saugen. Amaimon wölbte seinen Rücken und sein Atem wurde zu Stöhnen.

Rin grinste wegen der Aktion seines Geliebten zufrieden und er befreite den harten Nippel aus seinem Mund.

„Du scheinst es zu genießen, oder?" fragte er und kniff grob in eine von Amaimons Nippeln, weswegen der Erdkönig erschrak und einen lauten Aufschrei ausstieß.

Amaimon starrte Rin mit aufgerissenen grünen Augen an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser älter aussehende Junge vor ihm sein süßer kleiner Bruder war. Rin war sonst immer so fröhlich, niedlich und naiv. Aber jetzt … jetzt war er unheimlich. Amaimon wollte heulen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Finger an seinem Schritt spürte.

Dieses Mal kämpfte er noch mehr, als zuvor.

„ …. Wag es nicht, Rin! Nicht-AAHHH!" schrie er, als Rin seine Knie über die Ausbuchtung hob und seinen Rücken runter drückte.

„Hör auf zu kämpfen …. es nützt eh nichts."

Rins Augen durchbohrten Amaimon. Sie zeigten keine Barmherzigkeit oder Güte. Sie zeigten nur, dass der Halbdämon ihn auch nehmen konnte.

Amaimon fühlte sich schlecht, vor allem wegen Rin, aber auch wegen ihm. Er hatte Rin dazu getrieben, dass hier zu tun und er hatte dem Jungen nicht zugehört. Er war ein egoistischer Liebhaber, er hatte nur an seine eigenen Bedürfnisse gedacht, aber hey, er ist ein Dämon! Dämonen sind brutal und sie liebten brutalen Sex. Er hatte es auch ausprobiert …. vor vielen Jahren.

Er erschrak wieder, als die Finger zurückkamen und an seiner Hose herumfummelten. Rin zog Amaimon die schwarze Jeans aus und betrachtete die nasse Beule in Amaimons Boxer. Irgendwie machte es dieser Anblick noch schmerzhafter für Rin.

„Du bist ja schon nass …" murmelte Rin heißer in Amaimons Ohr. Er rieb seine Erektion sanft an Amaimons, weswegen der sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht zu stöhnen. Er versuchte, sich nicht auf die brennende Haut seines Geliebten zu konzentrieren, aber als dieser in seine Boxer griff, konnte er nicht anders als schreien.

„AAHH! R-rin! mhhmm … es fühlt sich …. g-gut …. Ah …." Das war ein Fehler.

Rin hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt wie jetzt. Der rabenschwarze Junge biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich zu stoppen, aber seine Erregung berührte bereits Amaimons Eingang durch die Boxer.

Amaimon fühlte es auch und es sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Er hatte Angst! Er wollte das nicht! Er wollte betteln, versprechen, dass sie etwas anderes tun könnten, aber wie konnte er? Er hatte dasselbe mit Rin gemacht …

Er konnte nur entsetzt zusehen, wie Rin sich selbst und ihn entkleidete. Amaimon starrte die auf einmal riesige und bedrohliche Erektion seines Bruders an. Er schluckte und schloss seine grünen Augen. Würde er ihn wirklich damit durchdringen?

Er hielt seine Tränen zurück, aber er fühlte auch die Lust von der heißen Haut seines Geliebten. Er begehrte ihn und Rin so erregt zu sehen, ließen ihn nur vom sehen zittern, schmolz vor Erregung. Er wollte sich auch mit ihm vereinigen, aber das … das war zu viel für den Erdkönig.

„Amaimon …" Rins Stimme war heißer und leise, während er ihre Körper aneinander presste. Ihr Schwänze trafen und berührten sich, weswegen beide vor Lust nach Luft schnappen ließ. Es fühlte sich gut an. Beide waren verschwitzt und wenn ihre Schwänze sich gegenseitig berührten, wollte sie am liebsten explodieren.

Rin griff nach beiden und fing an, die zwei Schwänze mit seinen Händen zu streicheln.

„Ngh … W-wie fühlt sich das an?" fragte Rin. Der Junge ist mit seinem Geliebten durch viele Dinge gegangen und sein Körper hatte begonnen, sich die Berührungen seines Bruders zu verdienen, weswegen er sehr sensibel geworden ist.

Er wollte es Amaimon, der jetzt offen stöhnte und versuchte, seine Hände von den Fesseln zu befreien, nicht zeigen. Der Dämon wollte seine Hände frei haben und den Jungen runter drücken, aber er konnte nicht. Er spürte seinen Schwanz schmerzvoll pochen unter den streichelnden Händen Rins. Und Rin keuchend neben sich zu haben machte ihn verrückt.

Plötzlich stoppte Rin und küsste den älteren Mann. Amaimon beobachtete Rin wie dieser zwei seiner Finger an seine Lippen hob und anfing, an ihnen zu saugen und sie abzulecken. Er stöhnte wegen der köstlichen Aussicht und hob seine Hüfte hoch um Kontakt zu seinem Geliebten zu bekommen. Er war wegen der Lust total verblendet und Rin, der an seinen Fingern saugte, machte ihm das Gefühl, dass er nur wegen der Lust sterben würde. Rin lächelte lieb und nahm seine Finger aus seinem Mund.

„Sei jetzt ein braver Junge …" sagte der Junge und hob auf einmal Amaimons Hüfte hoch. Amaimons ganzer Körper zitterte, als zwei Finger die Haut an seinem engen Eingang berührten und anfingen diese zu necken.

„N-nein .." Amaimon seufzte, als ein Finger ihn in eindrang. Es war eine Weile her, dass er etwas im Arsch hatte und es machte ihn nervös und ängstlich. Rin fühlte sich auch komisch. Er hatte noch nie seine Finger an einem Arsch von jemanden anderen gehabt, außer seinem eigenen und das weiche Gefühl, das seine Finger umschloss, machte seinen Schwanz noch härter.

„Aahhh … Ich will meinen Schwanz jetzt schon in dich stecken …" Der Junge stöhnte und leckte über seine Lippen. Als er seinen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, fing er an den Erdkönig zu weiten, der seinen Körper anspannte und dessen Stöhnen immer lauter und erregender wurden.

„Ah, N-nein, mgh! Es ist …. Ah! Ich kann nicht-"

„Sicher kannst du. Genauso wie du es immer mit mir gemacht hast." Rins Stimme klang angespannt, wegen den Schmerzen zwischen seinen Beinen. Als er bemerkte, dass Amaimon so weit war, entzog er ihm seine Finger und platzierte den älteren direkt vor ihm. Als nächstes positionierte Rin seinen Schwanz an Amaimons Eingang.

„Ich gehe rein …" sprach Rin und atmete tief aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Er zitterte schon vor Lust. Er musste das tun, bevor er kam und Amaimon umsonst vorbereitet hatte.

Langsam fing er an, sich in der heißen Enge zu vergraben und stöhnte laut. Amaimon schloss seine Augen, wegen den reißenden Schmerzen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„A-ahhh … es fühlt sich echt gut an." Rin warf stöhnend seinen Kopf hinter, während er sich immer tiefer in Amaimon grub. Die nassen Wände quetschten seinen Schwanz ein und tausend Blitze trafen seine Wirbelsäule. Es fühlte sich so gut an, er wollte sich tiefer darin versenken, was er auch tat. Als er komplett drinnen war, hob er seinen Blick um in grüne Augen zu schauen, die mit Tränen gefüllt waren.

Rin erstarrte an dieser Stelle.

Amaimon sah so verletzt aus. Sein frustriertes Gesicht zeigte mehr Schmerz als Lust und sein Körper zitterte stark.

„A-amaimon …" Rins Stimme war so leise und sein Gesicht sah so geschockt aus, was Amaimon über den Rand brachte. Der Dämon brach in Schlucherzern aus.

Er konnte nicht anders. Die alten Erinnerungen von den Zeiten als er mit Mephisto zusammen war kamen zu ihm zurück und blendeten ihn für einen Moment. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst und er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Rin sich aus ihm zurück zog, Amaimons Hände packte und sie mit seinen verflocht.

„Shh … Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so sehr leid." Rins Stimme tröstete ihn und zu fühlen, dass der Junge zitterte, machte ihn stärker. Amaimon umarmte seinen Geliebten und versteckte sein Gesicht in der warmen Schulter seines Lovers. Er fühlte sich so warm, so glücklich, dass Rin bei ihm war. Langsam wurde er wegen dem warmen Kontakt mit dem Körper seines Geliebten erregt.

Er zog sich zurück und für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Blaue, mit Tränen gefüllte Augen starrten in grüne und sie wurden eins. Langsam küssten sie sich und ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit Schweiß. Die Küsse waren extrem nass, Zungen verflochten, berühren, erforschen. Speichel tropfte aus ihren Mündern, als sie sich zurückzogen, ihre Zungen stritten sich immer noch außerhalb.

Plötzlich drückte Amaimon Rin runter, der überrascht aufschrie.

Amaimon lächelte ihn gefährlich blitzend an.

„Du hast mich gezwungen. Jetzt werde ich dich dafür bestrafen …" Seine Stimme war spöttisch und deswegen schluckte Rin voller Angst. Rin schloss seine Augen um auf die Bestrafung zu warten, aber auf einmal erschrak sein Körper und er stöhnte. Etwas Warmes schloss sich wieder um ihn und er öffnete seine Augen, um Amaimon über sich lehnend zu sehen, der sich auf Rins schmerzende Erektion setzte.

„W-was machst du … Mhhmmm .." Rin stöhnte wieder, als die Wände in Amaimons Arsch ihn einquetschten. Amaimon keuchte schwer, aber er grinste trotzdem böse.

„Du wolltest mich doch ficken, oder? Du solltest lieber dankbar sein, dass ich es dir erlaube …" sagte er und fing an, sich zu bewegen.

„N-nein! Ah! Beweg dich nich SOOO, AAHHH!" Rin stöhnte.

Das einengende Gefühl war zu viel für ihn. Er konnte Amaimons Gesicht nur anstarren, während dieses langsam rot wurde und sein Mund vor Lust aufklappte. Er fühlte sich gut, alle beide. Amaimon wurde schneller und ließ sein Gewicht Rins Schwanz treffen und er schrie, wegen dem intensiven Vergnügen.

Rin gelang es seinen Mund zu schließen und er griff nach dem Arsch seines Lovers und drückte ihn.

„Amaimon … es ist soo gut …" flüsterte Rin und hob und senkte die Hüfte seines Geliebten mit einem schnellem Tempo. Das Klassenzimmer war mit schlagenden Geräuschen gefüllt, als die zwei schwitzenden Körper zusammen trafen.

„Ich komme … gleich … Mghhh …" murmelte Amaimon und leckte sich die Lippen. Rins Schwanz fühlte sich so gut in ihm an und traf jetzt seine Prostata. Rin war auch bald soweit. Er hatte nie so etwas wie das gespürt und das Gefühl, in Amaimon zu sein, hatte ihn verwirrt.

„I-ich auch … lass es mich beenden, o-okay?" sagte er und küsste seinen Bruder. Amaimon nickte und Rin drückte ihn runter und stieß mit viel Kraft ihn in.

„AAH! Nghh! Ich komme gleich …" Amaimon schrie und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Rin bemerkte, dass Amaimons Schwanz mit Lusttropfen bedeckt war und nahm ihn in die Hände und streichelte ihn.

„Ruf meinen Namen …" wisperte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in Amaimons Haaren und füllte seine Lunge mit dem Geruch seines Geliebten.

Plötzlich nahm Amaimon seinen Kopf und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Rin stöhnte in den Kuss, fühlte, wie Amaimons Wände sich zusammenzogen und seinen Schwanz damit liebevoll drückte.

„Rin …. Rin … Ah! Bitte lass mich kommen …" Amaimon brüllte vor Freude und drückte seine Hüfte im selben Rhythmus wie Rin ihn fickte runter. Da er hörte, wie Amaimon seinen Namen rief, gab er dessen Schanz frei und fühlte, wie er selber über die Klippe sprang.

„Amai …" Rin murmelte, während er selber in seinem Lover kam.

Amaimon kam hart. Er fühlte sich so, als wäre in ihm eine warme Blase und sein Sperma nässte ihre verschwitzen Körper, als sie zusammen liegen blieben, Rin auf ihm ruhend. Als sich ihr Atem beruhigt hatte, zog sich Rin aus ihm zurück und Amaimon in eine enge Umarmung.

„Danke …" Hörte Amaimon ein verschlafenes Murmeln und als er seine Augen öffnete, war Rin schon am Schlafen. Er selbst war auch erschöpft und gab seinem Geliebten einen kleinen Kuss und kicherte, als er sein Hemd erreichte.

„_Nun gut … Nun gut … er konnte es nach allem tun …"_

Amaimon erstarrte und drehte sich um. Er war nicht überrascht seinen großen Bruder auf dem nächsten Tisch sitzen zu sehen, die beiden angrinsend. Amaimon seufzte.

„Irgendwie wusste ich, dass du dahinter warst, Bruder." Die Stimme des Jüngeren war mit Drohung gefüllt und er zog sich schnell an, bedeckte Rins nackten Körper mit seiner Jacke. Das ließ Mephisto kichern. Er hatte die Show die seine Brüder ihm gegeben hatten, genossen, aber er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht für Amaimon.

„Aber denkst du nicht, dass es genial war? Jetzt seid ihr ebenbürtig und ich denke, dass er jetzt lieber unten sein will …" sagte der ältere Mann und sah wirklich zufrieden aus.

Deswegen musste Amaimon auch grinsen. Ja, sein lieber Rin würde jetzt lieber unten bleiben, nachdem das hier vorbei war.

Er schaute zu dem niedlichen Gesicht seines schlafenden Geliebten und fühlte, wie er schon wieder erregt wurde. Er leckte sich die Lippen und auch sein Bruder grinste böse.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, _dass_ …"

„**Oh, er konnte einfach nicht auf seine süße Rache warten."**


End file.
